Juvenile
by missrinkagamine
Summary: "Donʻt think Iʻm oblivious, I can see whatʻs in your eyes I know that you are in love with me But understanding the feeling is different from realizing So could you teach me the magic of this thing called love?"
1. Chapter 1 - Len

**Hey, look whoʻs not dead. Yeah, itʻs me.  
****Anyway, mamaʻs got a new story for you guys! The last one kind of spiraled downwards, so letʻs not talk about it.  
****Based on the song "Juvenile" produced by Dixie Flatline.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Dixie Flatline. If I owned Vocaloid I wouldnʻt be writing fanfiction, now would I?**

* * *

"Alright Len, today is the day you ask her out," I told my reflection. It's not like I had anything to worry about; I was the coolest kid around. I made up for my scrawniness with my good looks and charm. So why was I being so shy?

We've talked before, so it's not like we're total strangers. Rin's the cutest girl in our grade, and I was the coolest guy, so we were going to become aquainted eventually. Everyone knows she's a flirt, and that I've never really dated a girl before, so what would happen if we started going out?

I stared at my reflection, looking myself in the eye. _Today's the day I find out._

I exited the boy's bathroom and strode over to Room C-26, waving to people who greeted me. I stopped at the doorway and scanned the room for blonde hair and a big white bow resting on top. There she was, sitting in the back with that Miku girl.

"Hello, ladies," I spoke, sitting backwards on the chair in front of Rin's desk and resting my arms on the back-rest. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope!" Miku beamed. "I was just leaving." She gave Rin a smile and skipped to the front of the room to talk to another girl - Luka.

"So..." I turned back to Rin, who was staring at me, a look of interest painted on her face. I cleared my throat.

"I was wondering, Rin, if youʻd like to go out for lunch tomorrow? We could get pizza, or ice cream, maybe some sushi? Anything you want, really," I said as nonchalantly as I could, though I felt like my heart would beat through my chest.

"Okay!" she replied, almost immediately.

"What? Really?" I asked, shocked that she actually agreed to go out with me. "I mean, great! Here, uh, let's exchange numbers and stuff."

We traded cellphones, proceeding to punch in our numbers. I did it; I asked _the _Rin Kagamine out on a date. I mean, it's not like she'd say no. Who'd say no to _me_? I handed her back her phone - it was pink; how cute - and pocketed my own, standing from my seat and started towards the door.

"Ten o'clock, I'll pick you up!" I called to her once I was halfway through the class. Miku saw me leaving and immediately ran towards Rin again, leaving Luka hanging. How rude.

The moment I stepped out of Room C-26, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Walking towards my own classroom, C-23, I could feel something weird in my chest. It was warm and fluttery, and I had no clue what it was. Am I dying?

I leaned back in my assigned seat, blocking out the teacher's voice from my thoughts. I wonder what I should wear tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2 - Rin

**Wow look another chapter! Itʻs like Christmas, except you get a whole but of words instead of technology, yaaaaay.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the morning, and Miku showed up unexpectedly at my doorstep while I was eating breakfast. Her teal hair was in a high bun instead of its usual pigtails, and her face was flushed. I asked her why she was here, to which she responded with, "I'm going to help you get ready, silly!"

I needed help?

Before I could finish my eggs, I found myself being ushered back upstairs and into my bedroom. Miku sat me on my bed and began to dig through my closet.

"He won't be here for another two hours; what's the hurry?" I asked, watching as she grabbed a handful of clothing and threw them on the bed, then moved on to the dresser.

"Two hours is perfect! Go take a shower while I get your outfit ready. You have to look cute and casual, something that matched his style..." she trailed off, and I decided to listen to her and take that shower. I smelled like sleep.

I trotted down the hall and entered the bathroom, letting the shower run as I stripped bare. I waited until I could actually see the steam in the air before stepping in; there's nothing more refreshing than a hot bath after a good night's rest.

I took my time clensing myself, so when I stepped out, I felt clean and confident. Nothing was going to bring me down today!

I wrapped my hair in a towel and put on my robe, walking back to my bedroom. Miku was waiting for me, a brush in her hands and a smile on her face. And so it begins...

An hour later, Miku looked me over, looking a bit frustrated. My bow held my hair in a side ponytail, showing off the round earrings with the white stars painted on. I remember getting them as a gift two years ago, and this was my second time wearing time - including the time I tried them on as soon as I opened the box they came in. I couldn't remember who gave them to me, though. Weird.

Miku dug up an old jacket that made me feel like a peice of candy corn with its orange, yellow, and white design, and paired it with a plain white shirt, a black skirt over black leggings, and my white high-tops with the blue accents and yellow laces.

I studied myself in the mirror; I don't know why Miku looked so frustrated, I looked good.

"I know!" Miku exclaimed, and dug through my jewelry box. She pulled out a necklace that I didn't even know I owned, a thin chain where a single yellow star hung. She put it around my neck and step back to marvel at her work. I looked back at the mirror; Miku really knew what she was doing.

I looked great.

I glanced at my digital clock; it was 9:50, Len would be here any minute. Miku gushed about how much fun I would have and that I had to tell her every detail as we ascended down the stairs, and once I stepped off the last step, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**There we go. Have a nice day. uvu**


End file.
